pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Freja
Freja- postać autorstwa Marty the Writer, członkini grupy przestępczej GFK, główna bohaterka serialu ,,22 strzały". Ma w przeliczeniu 21 lat. Wygląd Freja jest pingwinem białobrewym. Jest dosyć wysoka (ale nieprzesadnie) i bardzo szczupła i smukła. Pióra na jej głowie formują się w luzacką, acz dosyć ładną fryzurę. Ma śliczne zielone oczy. Na pewno nie jest typem seksbomby, za którą każdy się obejrzy- owszem, jest ładna, ale nie na pierwszy rzut oka. Zawsze ma przy sobie swój pistolet oraz skręt (to drugie trzyma albo w dziobie, albo w wolnym skrzydle). Osobowość Freja sprawia wrażenie wiecznie naćpanej i nietrzeźwej panienki, która zawsze jest na luzie, olewa otoczenie i sypie wulgaryzmami na prawo i lewo. Chociaż to bardzo powierzchowna ocena, to jest w tym trochę prawdy. Najbardziej widocznym elementem charakteru Frei jest rzeczywiście wyluzowanie, przechodzące nawet nieraz w nonszalancję albo zbytnią bezpośredniość. Bywa to irytujące. Jest również bardzo otwarta- nie ma najmniejszych problemów z nawiązywaniem nowych znajomości. Jako gadatliwa osoba dba o to, żeby w towarzystwie nigdy nie było niezręcznej ciszy. Dzięki tym cechom i wrodzonej charyzmie ma mnóstwo znajomych, ale, jak sama przyznaje, nie są to jakieś głębokie, poważne więzi. Nie wstydzi się zatem plotkować o nich czy nadużyć ich zaufania- wychodzi z założenia, że jej wolno, skoro nie łączy ich przyjaźń. Trzeba mocno podkreślić, że Freja nie ma też nigdy problemu z mówieniem o swoich osobistych sprawach. Bez skrępowania opowiada o swojej przeszłości, w tym nawet o obiektywnie krępujących rzeczach. Tego samego oczekuje od innych, bardzo drażni ją czyjaś skrytość. W tym widać kolejną ważną cechę Frei- dystans. Do siebie- nie ma w niej odrobiny wstydliwości, kompletnie nie zależy jej na opinii otoczenia, praktycznie niemożliwym jest ją obrazić. Do świata- jest dziewczyną, która na wszystko patrzy z boku z nieodłącznym skrętem w dziobie, na którym maluje się pogardliwy uśmiech. Nigdy nie daje się ponieść emocjom. Jest bardzo niewiele kwestii, na których jej zależy. Ma duże poczucie humoru. W tym względzie nie ma dla niej świętości- potrafi żartować ze wszystkiego i wszystkich. Freja uwielbia przeklinać- nie uważa wulgaryzmów za przejaw chamstwa czy skromnego zasobu słownictwa, a traktuje je jak udane ozdobniki wypowiedzi. Jak sama otwarcie przyznaje- cierpi na zaburzenia psychiczne. Jednak do tej pory nie skontaktowała się z opowiednią osobą, by określić je dokładniej. Zawsze mówi o nich bardzo nieprecyzyjnie. Być może ich obecność jest składową faktu, że Freja nie ma żadnych oporów przed zabiciem kogokolwiek. Można powiedzieć, że pingwinica dąży do samozagłady ze względu na swoje nałogi- wlewa w siebie bardzo dużo alkoholu, przyjmuje również narkotyki (jak już zostało wspomniane, zawsze ma przy sobie skręta). Jest uzależniona także od hazardu. Freja potrafi skrzywdzić. Jest szczera do bólu. Ma duże skłonności do manipulowania innymi i zdolności w tym kierunku. Jako osoba chorobliwie zazdrosna zniszczyła wartościowy związek. Freja jest też cyniczna i sarkastyczna, jak również nieprzeciętnie inteligentna. Swoim często niemiłym zachowaniem maskuje wielką wrażliwość, która kryje się w jej wnętrzu. Ma talent do pisania poezji i do malowania (ale rysowania już nie). Fascynuje się muzyką i literaturą drugiej połowy XX wieku, cechuje ją obycie w kulturze, ale tylko niszowych twórców, oraz całkowity brak wiedzy ogólnej- to ten typ, który nie ma pojęcia, kim był John Lennon, ale za to szczegółowo opowie ci o dziele pisarza, którego oprócz niej zna 5 osób. Freja stara się nie wchodzić w poważne, głębokie relacje. Wystarczy jej, że ma dwie bliskie przyjaciółki. Kocha je i tylko dla nich byłaby w stanie poświęcić życie. Jej jedynym lękiem jest obawa o ich nieszczęście (na własnym szczęściu czy życiu właściwie jej nie zależy). W odcinku ,,Chciwość czy poświęcenie?" zastrzeliła swojego dawnego przyjaciela, niesłusznie biorąc go za sprzedawczyka kolaborującego z ludźmi. Z powodu swojej pochopnej decyzji cierpiała wyrzuty sumienia, gdy potem okazało się, że tak naprawdę Darnell chciał pomóc jej i jej towarzyszom. Z postępowania Frei wynika, że tak naprawdę nie uważała nigdy Darnella za przyjaciela, mimo że tak go nazwała- bo jeśliby tak było, nie byłaby w stanie go zabić (Freja traktuje tego typu relacje bardzo poważnie i jeśli darzy kogoś miłością przyjacielską, jest mu w stanie wszystko wybaczyć). Jest dosyć kochliwa, ale umie nad sobą panować. Sceptycznie zresztą podchodzi do tego uczucia ("Rodzina najczęściej wspiera ze względu na więzy krwi, przyjaciel to ktoś zaufany i sprawdzony, a w przypadku zakochania nasza dusza może śpiewać na cześć najgorszego sk*wysyna, który nic dla nas nie zrobił i nigdy nie zrobi"). Jest również bardzo chciwa. Podobnie jak Gedeo i Kraffen, jest na celowniku większości służb, zarówno oficjalnych, jak i tajnych. Ponadto jej życiu zagraża również jej pierwszy chłopak, który szuka na niej zemsty. Ona jednak nic sobie z tego wszystkiego nie robi. Wie, że dzięki sprytowi i umiejętnościom da radę, a nawet jeśli nie, to i tak "wy*bane"- średnio zależy jej na tym, żeby żyć. Freja to ironiczny badass o skomplikowanej osobowości i bogatej duszy. Umiejętności *Perfekcyjnie strzela. *Ma świetny wzrok. *Jest zwinna. *Jest bardzo silna, silniejsza nawet od niektórych facetów. *Zręcznie i z wprawą manipuluje innymi. *Sprawnie posługuje się sarkazmem. *Pisze dobre wiersze. *Dobrze maluje. Rola w drużynie Freja jest w grupie specem od zadań specjalnych, ze względu na swoje umiejętności strzelania z broni palnej, zwinność oraz dużą siłę. Pełni także rolę zaopatrzeniowca. Obie te funkcje łączą się z niebezpieczeństwem, ale Freja sama je zaproponowała w odniesieniu do swojej osoby: "Mnie tam wszystko jedno, czy zginę, czy nie- i tak prędzej mi albo serce, albo wątroba, albo nerki, albo wszystko naraz j*bnie". Broń Freja nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim pistoletem. Jest on niewielkich rozmiarów i charakteryzuje się niezwykłą ergonomią i sprawnością wykonania, najbardziej dopracowane jego części to lufa (bardzo dobrze wyważona) i systemy celownicze. Wygląda zwyczajnie, ale pozory mylą- w dobrych rękach (lub skrzydłach) to prawdziwa maszyna do zabijania. Oddaje 5 tys. strzałów na sekundę. Kraffen usiłuje przekonać Freję, że wielofunkcyjny karabin jego konstrukcji jest lepszy, jednak ona i tak wie swoje. Odnosi się do urządzenia Kraffena z dużą rezerwą, krytykując je za dużą nieporęczność w porównaniu z jej pistoletem. Freja odrzuca walkę za pomocą jakiejkolwiek innej broni. Relacje Z Gedeo Freja lubi i szanuje Gedeo- z wzajemnością. Dowódca jest czasami zazdrosny, że jego podwładna też jest obdarzona charyzmą, drażni go także jej sposób bycia, ale nie prowadzi to do spięć. Mimo wszystko Freja ani dla Gedeo, ani dla Kraffena na pewno by się skrajnie nie poświęciła- jak otwarcie przyznaje, skoro żaden z nich nie jest ani jej przyjacielem, ani chłopakiem, to nie są aż tak ważni, żeby oddać za nich życie albo zrezygnować z własnych pragnień. Jak pokazał odcinek "Gorączka", ich relacje nie są ani jednoznacznie pozytywne, ani jednoznacznie pozytywne- Freja raz wykazywała z nim chęć współpracy, kiedy indziej chciała się go pozbyć, Gedeo podobnie- mimo że przedtem deklarował współpracę, ostatecznie sam zgarnął łup. Z Kraffenem Freja uważa go, krótko mówiąc, za totalnego idiotę. Jak sama mówi: "Nawet konstruując wynalazki i obchodząc najbardziej skomplikowane systemy informatyczne na świecie można być kretynem". Sposób bycia i odzywki Kraffena bawią ją, często sprzecza się z nim tylko dla zabawy. Nie miałaby zahamowań przed zabiciem go dla własnych celów (i vice versa). Z Melvinem Ich relacja jest skomplikowana. Głęboko się kochają i gdyby wszystko było proste, byliby razem. Jednak u Frei zawsze wszystko jest bardziej skomplikowane. Trochę ze strachu, a trochę z wyrachowania nie chce związku. Mimo to nie potrafiłaby żyć bez Melvina. Z drugiej strony, patrzy na niego czasami z pobłażaniem ze względu na jego zachowanie; ponadto ciągle go zwodzi. Z Laką To jedna z jej najlepszych przyjaciółek. Różnią się od siebie pod względem osobowości- Laka to delikatna, nieco nieśmiała dziewczyna, zaś Freja- pewna siebie narkomanka. Mimo to doskonale się rozumieją. Laka uratowała życie Frei i tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń. Freja potrafi przestać być przy niej niesympatyczna i zachowuje się subtelnie. Z Idą To jej druga najlepsza przyjaciółka, ale tu relacja wygląda nieco inaczej. Często droczą się ze sobą, nawet ostro, czy przezywają się po przyjacielsku. Podobnie jak dla Laki, Freja jest w stanie zrobić dla Idy wszystko. Związki Była w życiu w dwóch związkach. Najpierw z zawodowym mordercą. Wyniosła z tego tylko jedną korzyść- nauczył ją perfekcyjnie strzelać (okazało się, że ma do tego wrodzony talent). Odeszła od niego, spuszczając mu wcześniej wp*dol (zebrała się wreszcie na odwagę), ponieważ bił ją, nie wspominając o tym, że oprócz tego uzależnił ją od alkoholu. Drugi, praktycznie rajski związek, zniszczyła przez swoją chorobliwą zazdrość. Obecnie nie chce z nikim być- boi się odpowiedzialności za drugą osobę, nie chciałaby zranić albo zostać zranioną, prawdopodobnie ma traumę po przeżyciach z pierwszym chłopakiem. Jako że jest biseksualna, kilka razy zakochała się w osobach płci żeńskiej, jednak albo były zajęte, albo hetero, albo nie chciały ryzykować związku z tak niestabilnym. Jakiekolwiek efekty: raz friendzonowana, raz była w dziwnej do określenia relacji, która boleśnie się zakończyła. Ciekawostki *Jej imię pochodzi od imienia bogini z mitologii skandynawskiej. *Czasami samoocena spada jej do zera (ale i tak na zewnątrz trzyma rezon tak, że tylko jej przyjaciółki byłyby się w stanie domyślić, że coś jest tego dnia nie w porządku). *Jest bardzo odporna fizycznie, psychicznie nieco mniej, ale i tak. *Jej ulubione narkotyki to marihuana i heroina. *90% jej wypowiedzi to ironia. *Nie boi się śmierci. *Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu zostałaby kaleką, popełniłaby samobójstwo, nie chcąc tak żyć. *Nigdy nie da się odgadnąć, co myśli o danej osobie. *Nigdy nie da się rozpoznać, czy żartuje, czy mówi poważnie. *Wszystkich przestrzega przed alkoholem i narkotykami- powtarza, że to prosta droga do unicestwienia, a gdy się już zacznie, nie sposób się uwolnić. *Potencjalnych adoratorów zawsze spławia. *Jest tajemnicą dla naukowców, jakim cudem przy takim stanie psychiki Freja w miarę normalnie funkcjonuje, tak samo jak pozostanie niewyjaśnione, jakim sposobem jeszcze żyje, katując się taką ilością alkoholu i narkotyków. *Dołączyła do drużyny, bo nie miała pomysłu na przyszłość. Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:Postacie z przyszłości Kategoria:GFK Kategoria:22 strzały